lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Distillers
The Distillers were an American punk rock band formed in Los Angeles in 1998. They released their first two albums on Hellcat/Epitaph before moving to Sire, part of the Warner Music Group. The Distillers were originally formed by Australian-born Brody Armstrong (later Dalle), a woman with a distinctively harsh singing voice. Ex-wife of Rancid's Tim Armstrong, Brody changed her name to "Dalle" after their divorce in 2003. Although there were significant line-up changes it was Brody who played guitar, sang, and wrote or co-wrote nearly every song on the band's three albums. Tony Bradley also played guitar and Ryan Sinn played bass. Members Brody and Tony have since the split formed a new band called Spinnerette. Former members *Brody Dalle, singer/guitarist. *Tony Bradley, guitarist. *Ryan Sinn left the band in 2005. He played in the band Angels & Airwaves with Tom DeLonge of blink-182 for a time after the Distillers.Ryan Sinn Quits The Distillers. Ryan has since left Angels & Airwaves and joined Love Equals Death. Ryan then left Love Equals Death and joined The Innocent, who he also left to join Radio Friendly Shifter. *Andy Granelli played drums and left the band in March 2005 to pursue his other band, Darker My Love. *Rose "Casper" Mazzola played back-up guitar and sometimes sang. She left the band after the making of Sing Sing Death House, and played for the band Gold Cash Gold for a short while after. *Cody Lane played drums and left the band in November 2000. *Kim Chi played bass and left the band after the making of the self-titled record. She played on and toured for the first Original Sinners' album with Exene Cervenka of the L.A. punk band X and has since left that band. She is currently touring with Rockstar: Supernova runner-up Dilana. *Mat Young left the band after the making of the self-titled record. *Tim Armstrong It has been long speculated that Tim Armstrong ghost-wrote much of the Distillers early material; however, there is no definitive proof that this actually happened. Discography Studio albums EPs Singles Cultural References * In a February 2003 episode of Gilmore Girls, Jess surprises Rory with last-minute tickets to a Distillers concert. * A version of the song "Muppet N.A.M.B.L.A" on the Leftöver Crack album ''Rock the 40 Oz.'' features Dalle on guest vocals. Songs used in videogames * The song "Beat Your Heart Out" is featured in Tony Hawk Underground 2. * The song "Dismantle Me" is featured in MTX: Mototrax. * The song "Seneca Falls" is featured in Tony Hawk Pro Skater 4. * The song "Drain the Blood" is featured in Gran Turismo 4 and in Rock Band * The song "Beat Your Heart Out" and a cover of the "Spider-Man theme song" are featured in Wikipedia:Spider-Man 2 (video game). * The songs "City of Angels" and "Hall of Mirrors" both featured in the 2004 game True Crime: Streets of LA. * The song "City of Angels" is featured in Crash 'n' Burn. References External links *Official website *The Distillers Beat Your Heart Out Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia